Solve for $x$ : $5x - 2 = 10x + 3$
Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x - 2) - 5x = (10x + 3) - 5x$ $-2 = 5x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $-2 - 3 = (5x + 3) - 3$ $-5 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{-5}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $-1 = x$